Campfires, i.e., fires built outdoors such as at a camp, picnic, etc., typically use wood as fuel. In the absence of wind, natural convection causes a significant amount of heat from the campfire to be transferred vertically. Wind may cause heated air, along with particulates, i.e., smoke, to travel horizontally primarily in only one direction, with the heated air mixed with the particulates.